Efforts to improve vehicle seats have received increased attention in recent years in view of more rigid governmental standards for cargo retention. The ability to address this need with a cost effective and generally lightweight material selection has resulted in a number of seating system developments as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,491,346; 6,688,700; 6,739,673; 6,997,515, 7,128,373 and 7,137,670; hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes. Notwithstanding these advancements, there remains a desire to present alternative solutions for various applications, in particular wherein seat and overall vehicular weight reduction is a primary concern.